


Portal to Another World - First Encounter

by orphan_account



Series: Portal to Another World [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I do what I want, M/M, NSFW, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Bond, Sticky, Tentacles, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wheeljack decides to create a device that allows a portal to open and this, like most of his experiments, goes horribly wrong of course...





	Portal to Another World - First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories Cat has done for a while so I'm a little rusty, I actually wrote this after I wrote the second installment. Inspired by some arts i have seen on occasion and a running gag of my own and how of course Wheeljack would summon a tentacle monster and i love me some Wheeljack and tentacles as much as I love him with Ratchet.

It was a time of quiet at the base, an unusual occurrence that provided Wheeljack with some much needed time to think over the last few adjustments to the new device he'd been working on for two earth months straight to get it usable and believed it was one of his best yet as he dedicated his time entirely to it rather than his usual multiple at once structure. 

It took him around an hour or so to add the final furnishes to the thing, it was not difficult just time consuming because of the intricate wirings in the system, the machine was extremely delicate and any mismanagement could not only blow up in his face but also could create a wormhole. Wheeljack knew Ratchet could deal with putting his sorry aft back together, he did it almost once an Earth week on a good Earth month, a wormhole though would ruin everyone’s day... oh yeah AND cause catastrophic damage yada yada but most importantly it would make Ratchet angry, no absolutely livid at him and his spark couldn't handle that nor could he use his charm to dissuade the medic's wrath. 

Wheeljack set to boot up the machine, excitement burning in his spark he could feel the energy hot through his frame and a grin under his mask, he'd closed it up to protect his features from even more damage if things did explode and his blast shield failed to activate in time. The boot up was slow, he'd prepared for it and knew that the functions would take time to calibrate themselves to their coordinates, he knew he'd spent too many earth days programming the thing and checking it Primus knows how many times. Wheeljack decided that in the meantime he would comm Ratchet, the quiet suggested everyone was in recharge or night driving but he was sure his sparkbond was probably re-organising the Med Lab which Wheeljack swore he did at least once an earth rotation like clockwork. Wheeljack patched through his private comm to Ratchet listening to both the light beeps and the inconsistent humming of his creation as it booted, he watched the screen intently and fidgeted his wings almost unconsciously, bobbing them up down and side to side waiting for an answer till finally.

“Jackie what's wrong, I told you I was on night shift tonight did you forget again?” A toneless voice answered and Wheeljack instantly slapped his servo over his helm as he realised it was last week he reorganised the Medbay, OH, and he forgot it was Ratchet's shift tonight.

“I'm sorry Ratch I’ve just been so busy workin' on this it musta' slipped my mind but I’ve finally finished it and it's bootin' up right now as we speak” he'd replied a touch too loud, he was just so proud to tell him he'd finished it.

“That took longer than your usual, it might actually work then” Ratchet's snark always cut him deeper than any of the scalpels he'd used on him that's for sure. “As much as I'd like to see how it works I can't tonight Jackie, you know how important the night shift is, as anything can go wrong” he heard a touch of despair, a faint touch but it was there, Ratch wasn't perfect at masking his feelings but only Jackie noticed when it was there.

“I understand and I wasn't expectin' ya here I just hope that after you get some energon and some recharge when ya done ok”. Ratch had a bad habit of forgetting to refuel after a shift.

“ Thanks Jackie, you do the same after your test and logs, Ratchet out” Wheeljack actually heard a concerned tone in that statement and something that made his spark flutter, Ratchet sending sweet signals, clutching a servo to his chassis he returned them to him and set his eyes onto the console, the calibrations were done and it was test time!.

He set the machine to scanner mode to search for any planets between Earth and Cybertron that had large quantities of energon, this was accomplished by a combination of re-purposed earth satellites that he managed to supercharge and powerful emitters on Cybertron communicating to each other at faster than light speed through wormholes, he theorised that but honestly he wasn't quite sure as it was Perceptor who created the emitters he just supercharged the satellites. After around ten to fifteen minutes, which felt quicker to a hyper focused Wheeljackie fixated on watching the blips on the screen. They came to a halt on coordinates to an unknown planet that held a massive amount of energon which Wheeljack made sure to jot down the coordinates of to make the process quicker for next time then set it into portal mode onto the planet.

A massive surge of electricity appeared and there he was, staring through to another world with open optics and a grin widening at what was before him. There was a cave illuminated by energon streams of a bright luminescent blue and shining pink, two different kinds and the excitement made his faceguard retract but he was so enamoured with his discovery he failed to care about it's glitching and reminded himself he needed to recalibrate it later. Wheeljack was about to step through the portal when he noticed the streams shifting and moving and at that he stopped in his tracts and attempted to re initiate his guard, it failed to initiate, because of course it fragging did when he actually might need it.

Wheeljack scratched and poked at the openings where the mask retracted to but it refused to budge, he watched the stream lift and writhe and he realised it wasn't a stream of energon and was actually more like a tentacle. He had hardly enough time to register that before it forced itself through his derma against his glossa and wriggled it's way down his intake, a sharp pain hit his back and he realised it had also shoved him against the wall of his lab next to the portal and everything was spinning as he tried to realise what the frag was happening and that he definitely needed to fix his mouth guard.

Wheeljack began to slowly peace together what just happened and how he ended up against the wall, he also realised that the tentacled jammed down his intake tasted like ridiculously sweet energon, which was odd for something so wriggly, squishy and organic he theorised from the texture of the appendage as it rubbed against his glossa. He found the ordeal of it quite uncomfortable on his jaw at first but even more so when the thing seemed to leak fluids directly to his fuel tank, fluids that seemed to give him a little more than just a buzz, like after one cube of highgrade, he grumbled internally at himself for being such a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

Wheeljack felt the effects hit him like Astrotrain, that really tipsy feeling, not quite drunk but getting there and then the appendage in his intake removed itself and Wheeljack felt a mix of fluids dripping from his derma, it felt good to be able to close again allowing his jaw to rest. Feeling his legs give out on him after his weight was given back he lowered himself and rested on his aft back against the wall watching his lab spin a bit. He was definitely leaning on almost drunk. He then realised that he'd over looked the tentacle in his view and felt it wrap around his right leg, then another around his left and then a third collected his arms tying itself around both so tight he felt his external plates crack and wires crush and the added pain of them being slammed into the wall behind above his head, he let out a light pained grunt at that.

Wheeljack struggled trying to break free of the tentacles grasp on him but it was hopeless, they worked their way around his calf and up to his thighs wrapping around as they went up creeping closer and closer to his interface panel, when they got close enough to knock on it, fans whirred loudly and his engine revved violently as his struggles turned to thrashes attempting to shake them off.

“No, no, no, don't go there, there's nothing to see there please let me go, I’m sorry for waking you I really am but please don't go there.” Wheeljack pleaded.

Wheeljack thought for sure Ratchet would hear his call for help through his spark or at least the anxiety that was wracking his frame, but the drink he was given was also preventing him from being able to send it through, it had temporarily broken their link on his end, Ratchet couldn't feel him...At that realisation Wheeljack thrashed even harder pulling and pulling at his bonds but he could not break them. His captor was getting particularly annoyed and tightened it's grip on him, Wheeljack let out a loud pained scream feeling arms, legs and thighs being crushed further beneath the strength of the beast, external plating denting and cracking inwards and internal cables and wiring damaged and leaking small dabbles of his own energon, his head lolled forward and he stopped fighting at that point to allow his fans to exhale rapidly attempting to aid in cooling as he felt his body start to heat up.

The grip around him loosened to reward him with cooperating as he allowed his body to relax. The tentacle on his left leg rubbed at his array, poking, prodding and trying to figure out how to open it and soon it was joined by the second who was also poking and prodding away, the left one now had help so it moved and rubbed at his abdominal area, swirling around it and pushing at it leaving fluids all over it. Wheeljack watched the two, by now more annoyed at their attempts, he just wanted this whole ordeal to end, he wanted them to grow tired of trying to figure him out and go home, maybe he over reacted earlier, those thick idiots probably couldn’t---, he heard shifting and felt the plating covering his spike move, no, they figured out one of them, this was definitely time to panic.

Wheeljack shifted his body uncomfortably but not violently as he didn't want to damage himself more as his legs hurt enough already, the left tentacle moved from his abdomen to the out side of the hole where his de pressurised spike was held, it lightly teased the outside attempting to coax it out of hiding, the sensation was so gentle, odd as the thing was so large and had just damaged him earlier, the one on the right moved lower onto the outside of his valve's array, that's where Wheeljacks anxiety started to kick up.

“Hey, hey, you, you've had ya fun with me, got me shakin, got a lil handsy, a lil violent but c'mon don't you want to- ahh AHHH” the left tentacle found a tender spot around his spike and as he responded positively to it, the tentacle massaged it more, it felt Wheeljack's spike slowly peaking interest out of it's housing and the other left it's place above his valve and readied itself to wrap around his spike once it revealed enough of itself. Wheeljack's fan's whirred a little harder as he began to feel his arousal, the duo working on his spike were so slow and delicate and it felt so good. His spike tip was massaged into revealing it's whole self by one tentacle and the other wrapped itself around him pumping it in a slow rhythm that left Wheeljack panting. 

He liked to think he was well endowed for a Cybertronian of his size, Ratchet commented that he was very much larger, longer and more decorated than the average, his lovely white, green and red colours coupled with beautiful blue lighting made it particularly gorgeous according to his opinion. Thankfully his size mattered as his bond was a bigger frame and Jackie was just shy of sparkbonds shoulder and smaller in figure too, he thought this as he watched the tentacles working his spike, their tag team made him begin to let out soft mewls, he wanted more, he knew he shouldn't feel that way, he knew he should be worried, his thoughts kept going back to Ratchet, they'd not interfaced in far too long, between Ratchet's and his work schedules lately and this damn project it had been hard to make time for each other, maybe that's why they were able to coax him so easily and at that thought he felt something tap at his valve covering, it was definitely larger than the others, it tapped again and again and again until it hit the manual open. 

Wheeljack hadn't realised his valve had begun to moisten while he was deep in thought having his spike played with and prodded, and when he lifted his head to take a look at the new intruder his optics widened, the tentacle at his valve was larger than the other two and pulpy. Now he knew how to take a large, no a massive spike, he'd had Ratchet's thick long reddish orange and white decorate, but this was was an organic tentacle, maybe not as thick as Ratch, nowhere near as thick, but it certainly had more reach. Wheeljack just hoped the tentacle would lube him up before the deep penetrating could really start, it's all he could do because there was no stopping this. He just had to get it over with and hoped it at least felt good, he took a deep inhale and prepared himself, the other tentacles did too because he felt his legs lift off the ground and split apart, his bent knees pinned against the wall presenting his valve to the hungry tentacle.

Wheeljack's valve was heavily decorated, like his spike it was mostly white with a little green and red colouring and a glowing blue light around and inside of it that Ratchet commented as “showing where to put it”. The tentacle had no care about what his valve looked like though and focused on his anterior node massaging and prodding at it making Wheeljack release soft moans, when it thought that he was getting wetter, it designated a smaller tendril to take it's place and it worked it's way deeper into his moist valve poking and prodding finding any sensitive area. 

Wheeljack felt the thick alien tentacle work itself into his valve as it explored his deep insides attempting to find his most sensitive areas and exploit them. Wheeljack felt his orgasm slowly coming up as the thicker tentacle found his interior node, he replied with deeper breaths and louder moans and it responded to his actions making sure to rub and massage the area as if it intended to give him pleasure he desperately needed. The tentacle must have called for assistance as Wheeljack felt his valve receive another thick tentacle that opened him nice and wide and pushed itself in and out. He missed the feeling of having something deep inside, his work and Ratchet's had caused them to not interface for far too long in his opinion,. The beast found his special spot and both tentacles rapidly increased speed and stretched him wide causing him to whine, he felt his orgasm catching him rapidly as the two tentacles increased in intensity and speed. Wheeljack cried out louder and louder until he screamed out in pleasure as he felt the tentacles deep inside wracking his body in intense pleasure internally and externally playing with his valve and spike.

The overload he felt from both sides filled his frame with immense pleasure, eventually he was giving in and whining with all his might as he felt his valve and spike overload at the same time. Pulses of pleasure and satisfaction racking his frame, gushes of fluids rushing from his spike and valve simultaneously resulting in a loud satisfied scream that previously only his sparkbond had resulted in hearing. His satisfied sounds resonated and the tentacles removed themselves and returned though the portal they came from leaving Wheeljack in a sticky, soggy mess from his own satisfaction frame hot and venting violently from the intense orgasm he had just experienced.

It had been around ten minutes after he calmed himself and recovered from the high that Wheeljack was finally able to send though a distress signal to Ratchet explaining what had just transpired and the extent of damage he had received from said encounter. At first Ratchet was angry, how dare he open up such a dangerous operation, how dare he put himself in danger like that, thoughts eventually turning to blame himself, he was angry because he was worried of course then as he was headed his way Wheeljack felt sympathy hit his spark as Ratchet sent through feelings of worry and anxiety.

When Ratchet found Wheeljack overheated, sticky and leaking fluids from his...injuries. He felt his spark stop then he felt guilt at his lack of attention to the bot he found before him, he voiced his concerns but Wheeljack told him that he was fine and he needed to change coordinates on the planet for next time to hopefully not encounter the organism again. Ratchet made sure to carefully clean him and treat his wounds. 

Ratchet hadn't noticed himself fall asleep until he woke up in the early morning next to Wheeljack on the med berth. He'd hoped the ordeal with the beast would prevent his bond from meddling with the portal, but he knew he would try again in his attempt to aid the Autobots and impress himself but importantly his sparkbond. 

Ratchet felt guilty because of his busy work schedule and general tiredness that prevented him from properly giving his bondmate the attention he deserved and mentally noted ways to make it up to him. Ratchet spent the next day treating his mate to breakfast in berth and spending time with him, making sure to remind his bond that he was the best damn thing in his life. Ratchet tried to talk the event over with Wheeljack but he assured him it was ok, Ratchet wasn't entirely convinced and mentally noted to keep an eye on him. Wheeljack was thankful to his mate for the kindness and understanding but he was determined to find out how to extract energon from the planet no matter the cost, but that didn't stop him from feeling appreciative to his bond.

“Jackie, please be more careful next time ok” Ratchet said anxiously as he wrapped his large arms around the smaller bot, pulling him delicately close to him and burying his helm in his neck.

“I'll try to ok” Wheeljack answered, shame and embarrassment in his vocals as he returned the gesture tightly gripping around Ratchet's lower chassis. He knew he couldn't make promises because this project was far too important, he wanted to reassure his mate he would all be ok in the end and that he knew that this planet he discovered was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat hopes that you enjoyed this story, I am working to improve my writing in future and to get used to this website.


End file.
